And Harry Makes Three
by JeremysPrincess
Summary: Harry overhears a conversation that may change his future. HP/SB/RL. SLASH. Harry/Remus/Sirius triad fic.


_**AN: Absolutely AU, SLASH, And I'm going to pretend Harry is 17 as of Order of the Phoenix (instead of the 15 that he was in the books/movies) **_

The look on Lupin's face when he was watching Harry hug Sirius seemed almost predatory, almost like the wolf that he turned into once a month. Harry wasn't quite sure if it scared him, or turned him on. Or perhaps a bit of both.

He had suspected, by the way they acted in the Shrieking Shack, that his godfather and Professor Lupin had been more than friends before Sirius had went to Azkaban, but the looks that passed between them and the way they acted with each other, sitting together during meals, hugs lingering just a moment longer than mere friendship would indicate and the fact that Harry had caught them lying together on the couch on more than once occasion had cemented it for him, his godfather and former professor were a couple.

Harry was walking down the hallway toward the library when he heard Sirius' voice and stopped to listen. "He's my godson, Remus!"

"I know he is Sirius, and I know I'm bloody mad, but I wasn't going to lie to you about it," he heard Lupin respond.

A bit puzzled, Harry decided to continue eavesdropping until he could figure out what the conversation was about. He eased closer to the library door and stood as still as death, listening as the conversation continued.

"I thought I was your mate, Remus. I thought that once a werewolf mated, it was forever," Sirius sounded a bit angry and a bit put out.

"Sirius, no matter what happens with anything, you'll always be my mate. Forever," Lupin said, sounding tired and perhaps a bit confused.

"Then what the hell is going on with you?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Since I met you on the train before first year, I haven't been attracted to anyone else. Seeing you and Harry hug the way you did, drove me nuts and I'm not sure if it was in a bad way or not."

Harry's jaw dropped and he clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle the gasp that had almost escaped his lips.

Sirius and Lupin continued their conversation but Harry didn't hear much because he was slowly sneaking away from the library, and when he reached the stairs, he made a run for the room he was sharing with Ron, and slammed the door.

Harry way lying on his bed, face buried under his pillows, when Hermione came in, looking for him.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

Harry pulled the pillow off of his face, "He's my godfather!" he blurted before he had even thought.

"Sirius? I know Harry." Hermione said, confused at her friend's outburst.

Harry groaned. "I overheard Sirius and Lupin talking in the library and apparently Lupin was um... attracted to the sight of Sirius and I when we hugged in the hallway after I got here."

"Oh. My." Hermione said. Unsure of what direction to take the conversation, she waited for Harry to continue.

"Sirius was upset, he said that Lupin told him that they were mates, forever. He sort of sounded hurt. And Lupin told him that no matter what ever happened, Sirius would always be his mate, but it sounded like he meant he was attracted to _me_ too."

"Does that bother you?" Hermione said, testing the waters.

"It should, shouldn't it?" Harry asked, pulling the pillow back over his face.

"Harry, if you don't have a problem with Sirius and Remus being together, why would it be a bad thing if Remus had a thing for you too?"

"Gods Hermione, I'm not homophobic you know. I meant it should bother me because he's old enough to be my dad, he was one of my dad's best friends and there is the little fact that he's mated to my godfather." Harry said, raising the pillow up long enough to give Hermione a look.

"I'm sorry Harry, I know how your muggle relatives were, so I didn't know." Hermione apologized.

"Well it'd be a bit hypocritical of me to be against Lupin and Sirius now wouldn't it?" Harry muttered.

"You know Harry, being gay isn't that uncommon in our world. The magical community, minus a few pureblood families, seems to have a much more laid back attitude as far as love and relationships goes, than the muggle world does." Hermione said, going into lecture mode.

Ignoring her tirade, Harry said, "I've always thought Lupin was attractive, and I suppose Sirius is a good looking bloke, but he's my godfather!"

"Harry, it isn't like you were raised by him, or even around him. You've only met him a few months ago. I think it'd be more awkward if you started calling him 'daddy' than if you had a crush on him."

Harry snorted. "Oh daddy! I've always wanted a daddy," he said in a sing-song voice.

Hermione giggled. "Besides, they may not even approach you. Who knows. Don't worry about it until it happens, if it even does, and if it does, go with what your heart tells you." She grabbed Harry and hugged him as best she could, and left his room, closing the door behind her.

Harry lay on the bed for some time, until he heard a knock at the door. "Harry?" Sirius called through the door. "It's time for dinner."

The messy haired wizard let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and called, "Coming!" He jumped out of bed and straightened his clothes a bit before opening the door to find Sirius waiting on him.

Harry followed Sirius down to the kitchen where Molly Weasley had fixed enough food to feed a small army, and Harry supposed that's what she was feeding. Six of her seven children were there for dinner, as well as Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Remus and usually a few Order members popped in to get one of Molly's home cooked meals. Tonight she had made a thick, creamy potato soup with bacon and onion, crusty garlic bread and it smelled like pumpkin cookies for dessert.

Sirius took his normal seat at the end of the table, and Remus sat down beside him. Harry decided to test things, and instead of taking his normal seat in the middle of the table, across from Fred and George, Harry sat at the end, across from Lupin.

"Decide to dine with the old men tonight, Harry?" Lupin asked jokingly.

"Something like that," he replied, studying Lupin's face.

Getting uncomfortable at Harry's scrutiny, Lupin turned his head to Sirius and tried to strike up a conversation about a book he'd been reading, but Sirius just snickered at him and asked Harry to pass the bread.

Harry grabbed the nearest plate of bread and reached to hand it to Sirius. As Sirius leaned forward to take it, he whispered to Harry, "We need to talk, tonight."

Harry nodded, and the rest of the meal went much like normal. Molly yelled at Fred, or was it George, for charming Charlie's spoon to shoot fire like a dragon. Arthur was asking Hermione questions about muggle dentistry, and Sirius and Lupin quietly watched the other diners, enjoying their meal in relative peace, from the other end of the table.

Once the table had been cleared, the dishes charmed to be washed, and most of the inhabitants of the house has dispersed for the evening, Sirius asked Harry, "Fancy a walk?"

"A walk sounds lovely," Arthur Weasley said, from the other end of the kitchen.

"Actually Arthur, I just found this lovely book about rubber ducks that I thought you might like," Lupin said, distracting the Weasley patron.

Harry and Sirius slipped out of the house, leaving Remus behind to entertain Arthur. After a few blocks, Sirius spoke, "By your actions at dinner, I'm going to assume that you overheard a conversation between Remus and I."

"I was heading to the library and right before I got there, I heard you say 'he's my godson' so I stopped and listened." Harry admitted.

"How much did you hear?"

"I left after Lupin said that he wasn't sure if it was a bad thing or not, that it drove him nuts when you and I hugged."

"Ah, you missed the bulk of the conversation then." Sirius said, and then began to explain. "Remus knew that I was his mate when we first met, it's a werewolf thing. He didn't tell me until we were teenagers. I didn't like the whole 'destined to be together' thing at first and balked at the idea. That's how I got my ladies man reputation, even though we now know, I'm more of a man's man. We were sixteen when I finally stopped being a prat and realized that maybe I loved him. We've been together ever since, quietly of course, but those twelve years in Azkaban barely changed our relationship. He was one of the few happy memories that the dementors couldn't suck out of me. He's never felt sexually attracted to anyone besides me, for the last nineteen years, neither one of us has had any thought about any other witch or wizard. Until recently." Sirius paused.

"Me?" Harry asked a bit shakily.

"Yes, you. Remus was feeling quite confused for a while, and yesterday when you came in, and we hugged so fiercely, he realized why. We were speaking about it this morning when you overheard us. I will admit, I was a bit hurt at first. It's been nineteen years, and all of a sudden Remus is attracted to a seventeen year old? My first thought was 'he's replacing me for a younger model' but after we spoke in the library, I realized what a nutter I was being. Remus and I are mated for life, but there's something special about you too, Harry." Sirius explained.

"What do you mean, special?"

Sirius shook his head, "We're not really sure. Remus is attracted to you and honestly I think I might be, though I feel like a total letch. You're my best friend's son, young enough to be my own son, yet I feel ways that I shouldn't toward you."

"Sirius, Hermione kind of talked to me earlier. It's not as if I was raised by you, or even around you. You spent 12 years in Azkaban and we're only just now meeting properly. Hermione said it would be much stranger if I suddenly started calling you daddy, than it would be for me to be attracted to you." Harry said with a little laugh.

"Harry, are you implying what I think you are?" Sirius questioned.

"I think I am. I don't know what it means for me, I don't know what I want from it, but I think I'm attracted to you. Both of you." Harry said with his head down.

"Well that surely makes things a lot easier. We'll need to talk to Remus together, but I think I need to talk to him alone first. He feels just as oddly about this as you do, and I figured it would be easier for me to explain things to you. I've never been a shy one," Sirius said with a grin.

Harry laughed, "I always pegged you for the shy, silent type, Sirius."

They laughed together as they walked back to Headquarters. Once they entered the building, Sirius left Harry and went to find Remus. Harry found himself in the kitchen, nibbling on one of Molly's pumpkin cookies. "Harry, where've you been?" Hermione asked, walking into the room.

"Oh, Sirius and I went for a walk," he answered.

"And?" she prompted.

"We talked. Well, he talked a lot. Seems Remus fancies me, Sirius thinks he might fancy me, but he feels like a bit of a letch, fancying his best friend's son and all. I admitted I might fancy them too, and he's off talking to Remus now. He wants me to talk with them later, but he figured he should talk to Remus, alone, first," Harry explained.

"That sounds like it could be a good thing," Hermione said hopefully.

"Maybe," Harry said. "I still don't quite know what I want to do, or even how I feel, but it's something I suppose."

Hermione grabbed a cookie and she and Harry sat, in silence, nibbling their cookies and drinking the hot cocoa that Hermione had made while they were talking.

Harry finished his cookie and gave Hermione a hug before heading toward his bedroom. He got almost there when he realized Ron would probably be there, and he wasn't quite sure he wanted Sirius to come looking for him with Ron in the room, so he turned and headed back for the sitting room, planning to rest on one of the couches until Sirius found him.

He never quite made it to the sitting room because as he got to the bottom of the stairs, Sirius and Remus were coming out of the library, in search of him.

"Hello Harry," Remus said quietly.

Before Harry could speak, Sirius said, "Why don't we go somewhere a bit more private than the hallway?"

The three men headed back up the stairs and into Sirius' bedroom. Once the door was closed, the animagus warded it to keep out unexpected visitors and keep in their conversation. Harry and Sirius sat on the bed and Remus paced near the door.

"Sirius tells me you overheard a bit of our conversation earlier, and that he explained the rest to you after dinner?" Remus asked.

"Yes," Harry answered quickly.

"Sirius said you were a bit unsure, do you have any idea of how you'd like to proceed?" Remus asked, his voice sliding down Harry's spine, causing the younger man to shiver.

Sirius smiled at the shiver and whispered in Harry's ear, "Go over to him and give him a little kiss." The animagus leaned back on the bed, expecting Harry to either stay sitting on the bed, or perhaps give Remus a peck on the cheek.

He got quite a shock when confidently rose from the bed and walked over to Remus, planting a kiss square on the werewolf's lips.

Remus froze for a moment before wrapping his arms tightly around Harry and thoroughly kissing him back. Harry melted into Remus' arms and Sirius felt a bit put out, watching his mate make out with another bloke, even if it was Harry.

The werewolf growled into Harry's mouth and motioned for Sirius to join him.

As the animagus stepped up behind Harry, Remus' arms reached out to pull him closer, sandwiching Harry in between them. Sirius kissed the back of Harry's neck and murmured "Alright there Harry?" He took the unintelligible moan from Harry to be a yes, and continued placing kisses around Harry's neck and jaw line until his mouth met Remus' on Harry's lips and they managed a three-way kiss for a moment until Remus broke away from Harry's mouth and ravaged Sirius'.

Not a single thought was moving through Harry's mind. The only thing he knew right at this very moment, was absolute pleasure. Remus' strong arms wrapped around him, Sirius pressed firmly against his back, the animagus' erection pressing against his arse and his hands around Harry's waist, the stubble of Remus' cheek lightly rubbing against his jaw line as the werewolf snogged the animagus like a dying man in the desert, searching for water.

Harry mourned the loss of contact as Sirius and Remus both pulled back, just a bit, to ensure that Harry wasn't being pushed into anything he wasn't ready for. "Harry, are you sure about this?" Sirius asked. "Moony here has a bit of a hard time stopping once you get him wound up."

The younger man nodded, unable to find his voice. "Harry, you must be absolutely sure. I know this is a lot to take in, but you might end up mated to the two of us forever if Moony marks you while we're having sex." Sirius continued.

"Sirius, I do know a bit about werewolves. If Remus marks me, then he marks me and we sort that out when we're done. I don't think belonging to someone would be such a bad thing, now PLEASE shut up and kiss me again."

Neither Sirius nor Remus needed any more affirmation from Harry. They both returned to nibbling, licking and kissing around his neck, but this time Remus' hands were making quick work of the buttons on the front of Harry's shirt, as Sirius unbuttoned his jeans and slipped his hand into Harry's y-fronts.

Harry moaned and involuntarily thrust into Sirius' hand, causing the back of Sirius' hand to brush against Remus' bulging erection and Harry heard the werewolf take in a heavy breath of air.

Remus growled lightly when Harry's hands reached for his belt, "He's not really much of Remus right now love, Moony's taken over a bit too far for you to do anything as dominant as taking his clothes off without him telling you to. Moony wants to watch us be naked together right now, can't you see the hungry look in his eyes?" Sirius said quietly into Harry's ear.

Harry looked into Remus' eyes and what he saw there made him shiver in anticipation. "See, didn't I tell you?" Sirius asked. "He wants us both naked, and he's going to be in charge tonight, no questions asked."

Harry groaned as Remus' hand joined Sirius' and he felt as if his head would explode. "If you both keep doing that..." Harry trailed off.

"Shh. It's what Moony wants. He wants you to cum all over his hand so that he can taste you. He loves it." Sirius whispered into Harry's ear.

The mental image of watching Remus suck his cum off of his fingers was too much for Harry and the younger man exploded all over Remus' and Sirius' hands, all while still wearing his pants.

Harry's head tipped back to rest of Sirius' shoulder, eyes closed. He felt Remus nip at the sensitive flesh covering his collar bone and moaned quietly.

"Strip each other," Remus said in a harsh, gravely voice.

Sirius turned Harry around and pushed his already unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders. Harry shook out of his jeans and y-fronts as he pulled Sirius' black t-shirt up over his head. The animagus had the most amazing artwork on his chest. The tattoos covered the majority of the space and Harry wished that he had time to take in each piece.

Harry felt Remus at his back, and he quickly reached down and unfastened the buttons holding Sirius' fly closed. Surprising Harry, Sirius erection bobbed forth. The animagus wasn't wearing any underwear.

After Harry had pushed the trousers down Sirius' legs and both men had stepped out of their pants, Sirius cast a quick spell over both of them, leaving Harry with a strange, tingling feeling in his arse. "Cleansing and lubrication spell. Better safe than sorry when Remus gets like this, but don't worry he doesn't get like this often. Usually only if I've made him jealous over some stupid flirting," Sirius explained.

"On the bed," Remus' gruff voice said again.

Sirius and Harry scrambled up onto Sirius' bed and waited for Remus to join them.

"Sirius, on the pillows, Harry, between his legs. Suck him," Remus commanded them.

The dark haired animagus situated himself on the pillows and Harry got on his hands and knees between Sirius' thighs. Sirius guided Harry's head down to his prick and his head dropped back against the pillows as Harry's warm mouth engulfed his erection.

Harry's breath hitched when he felt a finger slide in his arse. "Shhh," Sirius soothed. "He's really good at this part, even when he's Moony. Relax."

The messy haired young man willed himself to relax as Remus moved his finger in and out oh Harry's entrance. Soon another finger was added and Harry moaned onto Sirius' cock, causing Sirius to buck his hips and fuck Harry's face.

When Remus added a third finger, Harry felt a burn that was right on the border of pain and pleasure and he pushed back against Remus, wanting more. That earned him a sharp slap on the bum from Remus' free hand.

Sirius chuckled. "I told you he's in charge."

Harry responded by giving Sirius' bollocks a little squeeze.

Remus' fingers were moving in and out and twisting in Harry's bum and Harry almost couldn't stand the pleasure. When Remus removed his fingers, Harry couldn't help but whimper at the loss. "Here comes the best part," Sirius said with a grin.

Harry felt the large rounded tip of Remus' cock pressing against his entrance. All at once the werewolf grabbed Harry's hips and popped the head of his cock past the first ring of muscle in Harry's arse.

His eyes watered but Remus held still until Harry could breathe normally again and then slowly started rocking his hips in and out until his full length was sheathed inside Harry, and Harry was moaning for more, around Sirius' cock.

Remus angled his hips and easily found Harry's prostate, causing the younger man to cry out. "I told you it was the best part," Sirius teased.

Harry's mouth found it's way back to Sirius' cock and quickly stopped Sirius' teasing.

Remus leaned forward and grabbed a handful of Harry's hair, forcing him down further on Sirius' cock, almost to the point of gagging before he pulled back and slammed into Harry again.

The werewolf' grabbed Harry's prick, which was once again hard as nails, and began stroking him in time with his thrusts. "Sirius, come for Harry. Come in his mouth," Remus' voice was even lower and more gravely than it had been before and something about it brought an orgasm screaming out of Sirius. Harry gulped and swallowed as much as he could before Remus wrapped an arm around Harry's chest and pulled the young man up until his back was pressed against Remus' chest.

Remus licked and nibbled along Harry's jaw line as he continued to fuck him, as hard and quick as the new position would allow. When Remus got to the juncture where Harry's shoulder and neck met, he bit down, breaking the skin just a bit, and as he did, Harry came again, this time, all over Sirius, as the animagus lay on the bed, watching them through half closed eyes.

The werewolf licked the tiny trickle of blood on Harry's shoulder, then threw his head back and howled as he came. The two men fell on to the bed by Sirius and Harry snuggled in between both men. "That was amazing," he said, breathlessly.

Remus scooted closer to Harry and threw his arm across both Harry and Sirius.

Sirius grabbed his wand, which had somehow managed to stay on the edge of the bed, and cast a cleansing charm over each of them. "We'll be glued together when we wake up if I don't," he explained, sleepily.

Remus' grip on Sirius and Harry tightened and he mumbled "Mine," as he drifted off to sleep.

"Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Hmm?" he replied, sleepily.

"Teach me to be an animagus, so I can be with Moony and Padfoot during the full moon,"

"Tomorrow. We'll start tomorrow," the animagus said as he drifted off.

Harry snuggled between his new mates and fell into a deep sleep, and slept better than he could ever remember in his life.


End file.
